Problem: $\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{5}{8} = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{8 \times 8}{3 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{8}{5}} = \dfrac{64}{15} $